Blue Nightspirit
by Tigersonggm
Summary: A mysterious mare arrives in Ponyville. Wherever this pony goes, danger is never too far behind. Contains OC. Rated T for battle scenes and peril.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash relaxed on the cloud she was lying on. She'd never admit it, but she liked to come out here to the edge of Ponyville and relax without any noise or disturbances.

Or Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow waved to Cloud Kicker a couple clouds away, then lay back and closed her eyes. A couple minutes later, Rainbow heard a weak fluttering sound. She sat up and looked down. There, flyin slowing, was a pegasus. She was soot black with white hooves, and a mane and tail quite like Rainbow's except instead of stripes, it was a blend of orange and the deepest, most pure navy blue she'd ever seen.

At first, Rainbow just thought she was a really weak flier, but at a second glance, it was obvious how she flied in a staggering, lopsided sort of way, and how her head was bent, mane obscuring her face. Concerned, Rainbow called out, "Hey! You okay?" The mare's ears perked, and she looked up at Rainbow. Her eyes were bright orange, and she had a rather long, white muzzle. She turned towards Rainbow and struggled to fly up and reach her. Worried, Rainbow flew down and helped her flop down on the cloud. The poor thing was exhausted beyond words, with deep bags under her bright orange eyes. "Do you - Do you need a doctor?"

She croaked, "What do you think?" then promptly passed out. Alarmed, Rainbow called out, "Cloud Kicker, c'mere!"

Noting the tone of near-panic in the mare's voice, Cloud Kicker sped over. "Is she hurt? Does she need a doctor?"

Rainbow nodded. "Can you help me bring her to the hospital?"

"Of course,"

* * *

Later, in the hospital corridor, Ginger Coat explained the situation to Rainbow and Cloud Kicker. "She's fine; the poor thing just has an awful case of sleep deprivation. By the look of her, I don't think she's slept in three or four days. But there's no broken bones, no wounds, but she does have a few scars that I can't explain. They're certainly not from surgery, that's for sure." Worriedly, Ginger Coat looked at the door to the stranger's room. "Girls, I'm going to go stay with her for a while. You can come back tomorrow to visit her if you'd like."

Both mares nodded, said goodbye, and left. Rainbow was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost tripped over Applejack as she left the hospital.

"Hey Rainbow, be careful!" Applejack looked at her friend's expression and frowned. "Is... Is somethin' wrong?"

"What? Oh, I guess so. I was up in the clouds when this strange mare came. She could barely fly, and when she came up to where I was, she passed out. Ginger Coat says she has sleep depri-something. Apparently, she hasn't slept in like three days."

Applejack gasped. "That's awful! Did Ginger Coat say when we can go see 'er?"

"Tomorrow. We should probably tell the girls. Could you go get Pinkie and Twilight? I'll get Rarity and Fluttershy. Tell 'em to meet us at Sugarcube Corner," Rainbow instructed.

Applejack tipped her hat. "I shore can. See ya in twenty minutes!" And she dashed off.

Rainbow took to the skies and sped over to Carousel Boutique.

When she walked inside, Rarity was at the sewing machine. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Rainbow Dash come in.

"Ahem."

Rarity snapped her head up so fast her mane flipped over. "Eep! Rainbow Dash, you mustn't do that!" Rarity put her mane back in place with one hoof. Going back to her work, she said, "So, Rainbow, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm getting everypony to meet at Sugarcube Corner in twenty minutes. I have something really important to tell everypony." Rarity looked up and switched off the machine. "Rainbow Dash, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "I'll explain when we meet."

Rarity looked worried. "Okay, dahling. I trust you. Twenty minutes, right?" Rainbow nodded.

Rainbow Dash left the Boutique and flew to Fluttershy's cottage at the edge of the Everfree forest. She knocked on the door gently, and hoofsteps could be heard. The door opened a crack. "H-hello? Who is it? Oh, it's you, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy opened the door all the way. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I do. Can you meet us at Sugarcube Corner in twenty minutes? I have something to tell everypony."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Oh! Is it something bad? Or good?"

"Well, I guess you'll find out when you get there," Rainbow said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash beckoned her friends over from the booth she sat in. She tapped her hoof impatiently against the table as they walked over. "Hurry up!" The instant they were all seated, Rainbow Dash began her story eagerly.

"Okay, so I was out on the edge of Ponyville, cloud-bucking like nopony's business, and I heard this flapping noise. At first, I thought is was a bird or something, but when I looked down, I saw this mare flying all weird and slow. She could barely fly straight, and she had her head bent forward.

"She was soot black, like, the darkest grey, but not black. And her mane is kinda like mine, you know? All awesome and stuff. But anyway, it wasn't colored like mine, it wasn't even stripes. It was more like... Like a blend of orange and the deepest, richest, bluest blue I've ever seen. Her mane was pretty cool. But not as cool as mine." Her friends gave her an annoyed look.

"Heheh... So, anyways, she was soot black, and she had white legs from the knee down. And since she was flyin' all slow and zig-zaggy like that, I thought she was just a weak flier. But when I looked closer, I noticed how beat-up and tired she looked. So I said, "Hey! Are you alright?" And she turned around, and I saw her eyes. She has bright orange eyes, but the bags under them ruined how pretty they were. And I also saw that she has a longish muzzle, and it's white too, like her legs. So she turned around and tried to fly up to the cloud I was standing on, but she could barely keep herself aloft, let alone fly any higher than she already was, so I flew down and helped her up to the cloud. And she looked really bad, so I said, "Do you need to see a doctor?" and she kinda smiled just a little and said, "What do ya think?" And then, she passed out. Just, BAM! out cold." Rainbow Dash punctuated the outburst by slamming her hoof down on the table. Everypony jumped. "And I saw Cloud Kicker a couple clouds over, and I called her over and we flew her to the hospital. Ginger Coat talked to Cloud Kicker and I, and she said that she wasn't hurt, just had somethin' called... Uh, sleep depriv-something-" Twilight interrupted. "Sleep deprivation?"

Rainbow nodded and continued. "Which basically means that you don't have enough sleep, and the doctor said that she thinks that the stranger hadn't slept for three days or more. And the really weird part is that Ginger found scars on her, and they aren't from surgery. So, basically this is really weird and cool and mysterious all at the same time." Rainbow stopped, panting, and looked at each of her friends in turn.

Twilight looked intrigued. Rarity looked worried. Applejack looked like she felt sorry for the mysterious mare. Pinkie Pie, throughout the entire story, had been absolutely quiet.

Now that is creepy. Pinkie looked like she wanted to do something other than throw the new arrival a party, like go give her a hug and a cupcake. Rainbow wasn't sure if it even was Pinkie Pie and not some clone. Dismissing the thought as silly, she looked to Fluttershy, who looked as if she wanted to run and hide and go take care of the stranger all at the same time.

**A/N: I know Rainbow Dash was OOC all the way up until the meeting. I didn't know how to write her reaction, but I think it worked out alright. Ok, now I need all of my readers (which probably is you and three other people) to vote on something. Should I include a bit of 1. Derpy and Doctor Whooves, 2. Just Derpy, or 3. Just Doctor Whooves?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn threw unwelcome rays into Blue's eyes. She sighed and rolled over, pushing her snout into the pillow.

...

Pillow?

Alarmed, Blue literally flipped out of bed, landing on her back legs. Instinctively, she put her hooves in combat position, tucked loosely against her chest.

And... She was alone. Blue examined the room for a moment before falling back onto all fours.

Then she remembered. Blue remembered flying for four days, stopping only to forage for food and drink from the creeks that ran through the forests she traveled over. Blue knew how to take care of herself. She'd been doing it most of her life.

* * *

Twilight knocked on the door to the stranger's room. A soft "You can enter," could be heard, and she opened the door.

The stranger sat cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the wall with her hooves behind her head. "Hello! I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends." The other five mares filed into the room after her. Well, four of them, at least. Pinkie Pie sort of bounced in.

The pegasus didn't move, but her eyes studied each mare in turn, as if calculating something. "My name's Blue Nightspirit."  
Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "That's an awesome name!" She remarked.

The stranger turned to Rainbow and smiled. "Thanks for the help earlier. I owe you one. What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash, the one and only! You should thank Cloud Kicker, too. She helped me bring you here. Nice to meet you, Blue."

Blue nodded and turned to the other five mares.

Applejack tipper her hat and smiled. "Ah'm Applejack. I work at Sweet Apple Acres here in Ponyville."

Blue smiled slightly and tilted her head a bit. "So, Ponyville, is it? Nice name, I guess."

"Hello, darling. My name's Rarity; I run Carousel Boutique. I need to fix you up with an outfit, dear."

"Yeah, my old one got... torn."

"That's a pity, darling. When you get released, come to my boutique and I'll get you set up with a beautiful outfit."

Pinkie Pie bounced up to Blue. Blue raised an eyebrow as her eyes went up and down to follow Pinkie Pie's movements.

Pinkie managed to produce a chocolate cupcake out of thin air and handed it to Blue. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I like cupcakes and meeting new ponies and candy and parties! Ooh, I really like parties! Hey, you know what? I should throw you a party with candy and cupcakes!"

Blue smirked and nodded, then placed the cupcake on the nightstand next to the bed.

"H-hello, Blue... My name is Fluttershy..."

Blue nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to the doctor. If you'd like, you can leave and I'll meet you again later." Without another word, Blue hopped off the bed. The six mares widened their eyes slightly. Blue was rather tall, about an inch taller than any of them. Blue opened the door and walked outside. She glanced behind her to see her six visitors leaving. "They were rather nice," Blue thought. "I liked that Pinkie Pie. Very strange."

Blue spotted the doctor up ahead, talking to a nurse who left a moment later with a nod. "Doctor?"

The doctor turned and smiled. "Hello... Um, what's your name?"

"Blue Nightspirit. I wanted to know if you could release me,"

The doctor raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you feel well enough already?"

Blue nodded. The doctor shrugged. "I'll let you out if you can pass a couple exams for me." "I have no objection to that," Blue replied.

The doctor led Blue to an exam room and pointed to an eye chart on the opposite wall. "Please cover your left eye and read those letters to me."

Blue covered her left eye with a hoof and rapidly said, "E, F, P, T, O, Z, L, P, E, D, P, E, C, F, D, E, D, F, C, Z, and P."

She lowered her hoof and used the other to cover her right eye, then read the letters again. "E, F, P, T, O, Z, L, P, E, D, P, E, C, F, D, E, D, F, C, Z, and P," Blue lowered her hoof and turned to the doctor expectantly. She stared at Blue with wide eyes. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she checked Blue's blood pressure and heartbeat. Pulling the stethoscope out of her ears, the doctor said, "Miss Blue, I'll let you go, but would you mind answering a question?"

Blue shrugged. "Sure."

"Before yesterday, when was the last time you slept?"

"Four days. I flew all the way here, only stopping to eat and drink. I only sleep every other night, anyway. Not that I choose to do so, that's just how my body clock works. And even then, I only sleep about four or five hours; and I'm perfectly rested."

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "May I ask why?"

Blue's eyes hardened. "No. That is my business only. If I felt the need to tell you, you would already know."

Defeated, the doctor sighed. "You can leave now, Miss Blue. If you need anything, please let us know." Blue nodded and walked away.

When she emerged into the unfamiliar town, she thought of Rarity, who had offered to make Blue a new outfit. Walking through the streets, she trotted up to the first pair of ponies she came upon: a grey mare with blond hair and golden eyes that pointed in different directions, and a handsome stallion with a chestnut coat and a dark brown mane. The mare's cutie mark was a group of bubbles, and the stallion's was an hourglass. He wore a white shirt collar with a bright red tie.

"Excuse me?" Blue asked.

The pair turned to look at her. The stallion beamed; he gave off an air that made you want to trust him. The mare smiled shyly, but she looked wary. Blue opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. Smiling, she turned to the mare. "You have very beautiful eyes. And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." The mare looked surprised. "Thanks. My name's Derpy."

"And I'm the Doctor!" the stallion piped up, still beaming. If possible, even more so. "Is there a problem, miss...?"

"Blue. Just call me Blue. Could you please point me in the direction of Carousel Boutique?" Blue replied politely.

The Doctor's smile faded. "You'll have to ask Derpy. I haven't the faintest idea of where most of the things here are."

Derpy, looking much more confident than earlier, answered her question. "Go to town hall, which is down at the end of this street, and cross the bridge behind it."

Blue thanked the pair, bowed, and left. Derpy cocked her head. "Um, Doctor, did she just bow?" He nodded. "She isn't from here, apparently."

Derpy looked alarmed. "Like - Like an alien?"

The Doctor laughed. "Not that far away. Just not from anywhere these ponies are used to." "Oh."

The two walked a little farther. "But you know, Derpy, Blue was right."

"About what?"

"You really do have beautiful eyes. It was a bit strange that Blue pointed it out like that, but I have a feeling that she knew how you feel about your eyes. That was very nice. She also has a sort of..." The Doctor twirled his hoof around. "...formality about her. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blue emerged from a dressing room wearing the ensemble Rarity had custom made for her. It consisted of a dark blue pinstriped top that matched the blue in her mane, and bright red cuffs with golden cufflinks on her hooves. She also sported a bright red tie.

Rarity looked at her approvingly. "It's not really my style, dear, but you wear it quite well."

"Thank you, Rarity. It's not the exact same as my old outfit, but I like it. How much will it cost?" "Oh! Nothing, Blue. It's free." Blue shook her head. "For something of this quality, I insist that you accept some form of payment."

Rarity smiled. "Your thanks is payment enough, darling."

Reluctantly, Blue accepted the outfit, said goodbye to Rarity, and flew off.

A multi-colored blur swept by Blue, and she stopped. "Hey Blue! What's up?" Rainbow Dash said. "Nothing. Just... Flying."

"Hey! Cool outfit. I'm surprised Rarity didn't stuff you in a frilly dress or something."

"She was very generous," Blue replied.

"So! How good are you at flying?"

"I'm not so much a speedy flier, although I can go pretty fast. I'm more... Stealthy, I guess is how you would put it. And I can fly for ridiculously long periods of time. As in, four days. Which is how long I'd been flying when you found me."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Awesome! But I can be stealthy too. Show me how stealthy you are. Go hide."

"Um... Okay..." Blue looked at her a little strangely and flew off completely silently.

About a minute later, Rainbow Dash flew up and began to search. Fruitlessly. Trees? Nothing. All the small clouds? Zilch. She even checked under the bridge.

Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration, defeated. "Hey Blue! You win! You can come out now!" There was no reply. "Blue! Seriously! Come on out!" Nothing.

Annoyed now, Rainbow Dash flew up high and looked straight down, scanning the area for anywhere that Blue could be hiding. And she spotted it: Inside a big cloud, the smallest spot of navy blue. Smirking, Dash sped towards it and swept away most of it to reveal Blue sitting stock-still, staring off into the distance through what must have been a hole in the cloud she was sitting in. "Ha! Found you!" Blue didn't say a word.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash sat next to her and waved a hoof in front of her face. "Helloooooo! Anybody home?" In a flash, Blue reached out, grabbed Dash's arm, and shoved it away from her.

"Hey! What gives?"

"Sorry. Instincts," Blue said faintly, still not taking her eyes off what she she was looking at.

"What the hay are you looking at?"

Blue didn't seem to hear. For a moment, she was silent. "They... They followed me here. All the way here. They're coming. They're coming, Dash. And the places they go... Are never left without scars." Blue took a shaky breath. "Or deaths."

Rainbow Dash was speechless, then she followed Blue's gaze. A barely visible dust cloud. Big enough to contain thirty or forty ponies. At first she didn't see what the big deal was until she saw the town about a mile behind the dust cloud.

The ponies in the town looked like ants in a damaged anthill, running everywhere. Some of the houses were damaged, and one or two were on fire.

"Oh my Celestia..."

Suddenly, Blue seemed to snap out of it. "Rainbow Dash, do you trust me?"

"I-I don't -"

"Because it doesn't matter. Listen to me, and listen well. Go to town and get all ponies that are able to fight and bring them to the edge of town to meet me. I'm going to get everypony inside and safe." Her serious expression darkened. "There's going to be a battle."


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Rainbow Dash wasn't quite sure what to say. She wasn't even sure if she could trust this pony. But when she looked into her bright orange eyes, she knew that danger was coming.

"I'm on it."

And with that, she sped away, heading towards the first place that came to mind: Sweet Apple Acres. Slightly out of breath when she landed, she galloped over to where the orange mare could be seen hauling a cart of apples towards the barn. "Applejaaaaaack!" Rainbow Dash yelled, running so fast she almost ran right into Applejack.

Applejack shrugged out of the harness, concerned. "What is it, sugarcube?"

"Okay listen there are some evil ponies coming and they are going to hurt people if we don't fight them because they followed Blue here and I don't know why but I know they're bad because we were up on a cloud and there was a group of ponies with like thirty or forty maybe and behind them there was a little village you know the tiny one a couple miles to the west and the ponies were running around like ants and a bunch of the houses were destroyed and two or three were even on fire and I'm getting as many strong ponies as I can to help fight 'em and Blue's going to Ponyville to warn everypony and get them inside and hidden and safe so nopony gets hurt and the first pony I thought of was you 'cause you're really strong and stuff and 'cause I need some help rounding up some other ponies to fight!" Rainbow Dash finished, really panting now.

It took a moment for Applejack to register the meaning of the words that tumbled from Dash's mouth faster than a stampede of cows. "So... Basically, we gotta fight?"

Too breathless to speak, Rainbow Dash simply nodded, and Applejack was dashing past her toward the barn, pony tail whipping through the air as she abandoned the cart laden with fruit. Whipping her head over her shoulder as she ran. Applejack yelled, "I'm goin' ta get Big Macintosh and hide Apple Bloom and Granny Smith! Ah'll meet ya in the library once I round up some more fightin' ponies!"

And without another word, both mares were heading in opposite directions with the same goal in mind: Find fighters.

* * *

The moment Rainbow Dash's hooves left the cloud, Blue was flying toward the unmistakable tree... library... treehouse... whatever thing where Twilight lived. As she touched down in front of the door, Blue spotted the pair of ponies she had met earlier; the ones she had asked for directions to Carousel Boutique. The Doctor and Derpy. Without a second thought she trotted up to them and inquired bluntly, "Are you fit?"

Surprised at the question, the stallion thought, With all the running Derpy and I do, of course we're fit. "I guess so, why?"

Taking a nervous breath, Blue explained as vaguely and quickly as she could. "There are some bad ponies coming, and we need ponies to help fight and some to help get the fillies and ponies unable to fight inside and hidden."

Derpy looked surprisingly less frightened than Blue expected, but she didn't have time to ponder about that now. Too many lives at stake.

The mare said to the Doctor, "Doctor, I'm going to help hide the fillies, and I'll find you later to help with the fight, okay?" The Doctor opened his mouth as if to argue, but Derpy's determined look told him that he wouldn't win this argument. "Alright, Derpy, but be careful."

Derpy dashed off to spread the news. Now the Doctor turned to Blue, who stood prancing in place anxiously. He narrowed his eyes. "Listen, Blue, if anyone can help you here, then it's me. So, for your own sake and everypony else's, you need to tell me the details."

Blue seemed resolute for a moment. But then she looked into his eyes. And saw...

Sorrow. So much sorrow and loneliness. This stallion was ancient. And he was wise. Dangerous. A protector. A survivor. The last of his kind.

And a killer. So many creatures cowered at his name. Countless creatures. Images flashed through Blue's mind. Of a blood red spider-like creature that cackled evilly. Of huge, pale monsters with round, black eyes and deathly claws. Of stone beings that moved when they could not be seen. Of strange, metal-covered creatures with a stick protruding from the top. These creatures showed no mercy. No mercy at all. And he had killed them all.

Yet he had saved the world so many times, and was never thanked. Very few even knew of his existence. But he kept at it, saving the creatures he held dear to his heart. And not all of them were ponies. Some were strange, tall beings with no hair except on the top of their heads, and they walked on two legs. And this stallion used to be one, or at least look like one.

Because she knew he was not one of those creatures.

He was something so much more, something ancient, and wise, and overwhelmingly terrifying.

His name struck fear into the minds of hostile races, of beings who had no or little mercy. But he was also kind. He did show mercy. Once.

The hostiles had one chance. One chance to prove that they could change, or could at least bee cooperative. And after that, they were obliviated. Gone.

This creature... Had brought the very universe to its knees.

And Blue was terrified.

When the visions faded, Blue stood where she was, shaking like a leaf, heart beating at a pace that a drum player would envy. The Doctor stepped forward and wiped away tears she didn't know she was shedding. He stepped back. "I'm so sorry. You didn't have to see that. I'm so sorry."

Blue seemed to snap back to reality, and she took one shaky step back. Then another. And she sat down, then wrapped her tail around her hooves. "Well, Doctor, I've seen your story. Now it's my turn to tell you mine.

"I come from a terrible place called Bosnia. It is nestled in a valley of brutal heat and volcanic rock. There is no ruler. The strongest stallions become 'soldiers'. But they are not soldiers in any sense of the word. They are cruel and barbaric ponies. If you are deemed 'weak' or 'unworthy', you and your family are driven to the edges of Bosnia, where nothing exists but volcanic ash and dead trees. Every week, at different times, but every week, the 'soldiers' came. Sometimes many, sometimes few. They would raid the homes of the outcasts and beat the ponies, threatening to do worse if anypony attempted to escape." Anger flared in Blue's eyes as she talked. "There was one pony who loved to torture the foals. And he loved torturing me. His favorite thing to do was to make a jagged gash on skin right above the hoof every time he came, in the same spot. And he placed it in a way that when the pony walked, the wound would not heal and caused agonizing pain." Blue paused and lifted her front hoof, pulling up the fur that covered her hooves to reveal a deep, jagged scar right above the hoof. After a moment, she put it away and continued with renewed anger in her eyes.

"Out of all of them, I hated him the most, not only because of my pain, but because he did it to all the other foals too. I saw a foal that had just learned to walk, and he did it to him. Once you became a teenager, though, they would stop. My wound healed quickly, and I wanted to get revenge. I wanted to free these ponies, and I wanted revenge on these twisted ponies. But I wouldn't kill. My parents wouldn't have been able to stand it if I did. Killing brought me down to their level, and I would rather die before I did that. So I raided. I snuck out to the soldiers' camps and brought back food for the starving, bandages for the hurt, and stories of the fear that I brought those soldiers. The best part was scaring them; giving them a taste of what they brought the 'undesirables' constantly." Blue shuddered. "And then they found out it was me. I came back from a raid one night, and the house was on fire. And the soldier who loved to hurt the foals stood there, satisfied, with a torch in his mouth. My parents were dead. I attacked him with every ounce of rage I had ever felt, with all the pain he had caused me, my family, and everypony else I knew. And the anger that made my blood boil clouded my vision, and all I could remember from the fight was that at the end, I had him pinned down right in front of the blaze. I... I remember his face. He was terrified, and I loved it. I asked him what his name was. He stammered out one letter, then..."

Blue dug her hooves into the ground. "I said, 'It doesn't matter. Because you're going to die.' And I grabbed him and flung him into the blaze.

"Then, the red haze deserted me and I realized what I had done. I dragged him out, and beat the flames on his fur out with my tail. I learned his name. His name was Jack, and he vowed to never hurt me or anypony else ever again because of my mercy. And he was telling the truth.

"Jack went to the soldiers in the camp, and I followed him at a distance. He told them his vow and what had happened, and one came to pat him on the back. And he stabbed him. He turned to me and wheezed, 'I'm sorry.' And he died. The rest came after me, and I came here."

Silent tears traced Blue's muzzle. "But I know you've seen worse. Your own life has been infinitely worse. I shouldn't have bothered you with my troubles, they aren't important. What is is the safety and innocence of the ponies who live here. I'm not important, they are."

The Doctor's face was a mixture of sorrow, pity, anger, understanding, and kindness. He reached over and grabbed her hoof. "In all of my lives,, I have never met somepony that was not important. You're no exception, Blue."

The tears were no longer silent now, and Blue threw herself into the Doctor's arms, sobbing quietly. He hugged her back and stroked her mane. "Nopony should have to live a life like that. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie stood at the window where they had heard every single word. Spike looked like he was going to cry. Twilight felt angry and sad at the same time as she watched the two lonely ponies sitting together. Pinkie Pie had been there because she was going to talk to Twilight about planning Blue's welcoming party. Pinkie's hair was deflated, no longer curly and bouncy, but straight. Pinkie was crying, and she grabbed Spike and hugged him like a plush toy. Despite all the air being crushed out of his lungs, he cried with her.

**Yeaaaaah... Sorry. I couldn't resist throwing in some wibbly wobbly adorableness. Wait. Never mind, he's TERRIFYING.**


End file.
